muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album)
Originally released as an LP in 1977, Happy Birthday from Sesame Street featured the Sesame Street cast getting together to sing birthday songs to the listener. The LP packaging originally included a game to accompany the song Put a Cookie In My Mouth. The album was written and produced entirely by Jeff Moss. It was reissued on cassette by Golden Music in 1992, and on CD by Sony Wonder in 2004. Track Listing #Happy Birthday to You (Intro) - Cast Music by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith-Hill, Lyrics by Unknown #Happy Birthday From Sesame Street - Cookie Monster, Bob, Bert, Ernie, David, Oscar the Grouch, Maria and Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #A Little Bit Bigger (excluded from 2004 reissue) - Big Bird, Ernie and Bob Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #A Cat Had a Birthday - David Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #A Very Unhappy Birthday to You - Oscar the Grouch Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Musical Chairs - Big Bird and Maria Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #When Will My Birthday Come? - Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Put a Cookie in My Mouth - Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Blow Out the Candles - Bob Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Birthday Rhyme Game - Big Bird and Maria Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Thanks for the Party - Maria, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch and Bob Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Cover gallery Image:BirthdayLP.jpg|LP Image:Album.happybirthday-cass.jpg|cassette Image:Happybirthdayfromsesame.jpg|CD Production Credits :Music, lyrics and continuity written and produced by: ::Jeffrey Moss :Musical Director: ::Jim Timmens :Musical Coordinator: ::Danny Epstein :Musical Arrangements by ::Dave Conner and Jeffrey Moss :Associate Producer: ::Gary Van Rees :Project Supervisor: ::Arthur Shimkin :Project Director: ::Sharon Lerner :Project Coordinatoor: ::Debbie Kovacs :Art Director: ::Robert Pierce :Cover Photography: ::Neil Selkirk :Executive Producer of Sesame Street: ::Jon Stone :Musicians ::Dave Conner, Bob Cranshaw, Mel Davis, Danny Epstein, Wally Kane, Steve Little, Jim Mitchell, Jim Timmens and Dave Tofani Cast :SESAME STREET ::Northern Calloway as David ::Sonia Manzano as ''Maria ::Bob McGrath as ''Bob :'THE MUPPETS''' ::Created by Jim Henson ::Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch ::Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover ::Jim Henson as Ernie ::With: Fran Brill, Richard Hunt and Jerry Nelson as The Anything Muppets Album Notes :'Parents: The "Put a Cookie in my Mouth" game encloses is similar to "Pin the Tail on the Donkey." You will need a blindfold, paper, cookies and pins. :'A Message to parents from the Children's Television Workshop, producers of ''Sesame Street ::With this record, Sesame Street is only as far away as your record player. Now your child can visit his Sesame Street friends at any time of day and discover the same combination of entertainment and education found on our television programs. Children familiar with the Sesame Street characters will delight in hearing their favorites again and again. But even those who have never watched the show will be able to enjoy, and learn from this album. Workshop revenues from this project will be used to support the continuing production of Sesame Street. See Also *Sesame Street Discography Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Birthdays